ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Niko Y. Kazukan
Backstory Early Life Niko was born to Yukiko Kogaké and Nobiru Kazukan. Her father was the brother of Nobu Kazukan, the husband of the Leader of the Aishi Clan at the time, Yanuka Aishi. When Niko was eight, her mother was killed by a Hu-Fung Assassin, leaving her father to raised Niko alone. After this, her father re-married a woman named Odoriko Nishimiya. her step-mother, Odoriko was a full-blooded Shushu and killed Niko's father just two days after their wedding. Niko was devastated by her father's death, and, unable to go after Odoriko herself, hired out and elite group of assassins called 'Shikei Han-ketsu'. Shortly after she sent the assassins, she received word that all of them were found dead near Ignacia Village. In shock, Niko prepared to send another assassin, but was stopped by her uncle, who told her to 'get over it'. Niko's anger towards her Uncle would grow over the next few years... Death of Nobu & Yanuka Niko would become a Royal Guard to Mistress Yanuka, as well a Nobu. After returning to the palace one night she discovered the bodies of Yanuka and Nobu, their daughter Irene the culprit. Niko charged at Irene, only to be temporarily paralysed by Irene's magic. After this, Irene made herself the new leader of the Aishi Clan, and Niko became a lowly soldier in Irene's growing Empire. When Niko was 18, she met a man named Fumihiro Hayashi. She would date Fumihiro for a year before he proposed, and she said yes. Five years later, she and Fumihiro had four children together. Sadly, all her children were kidnapped by an unknown person and taken away from Niko, who had left the Aishi Clan prior. Fumihiro died in a car accident not long after, and Niko fell into depression. Death of Irene Five years later, Irene was presumably killed by Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho, and the Aishi Empire collapsed. The members of the Aishi Clan fled to other clans, either that or they were attacked and killed by the Samurakami Clan, Black Lotus, or Warlordess Asami. It was chaos, and no one knew who to turn to, with Irene dead. Niko then got an idea: She was the cousin of the clan leader, and since the clan leader and her entire family was dead, she was the only option for a next clan leader. Niko travelled back to the Aishi Clan and made herself known to the remaining Aishi supporters at the Clan Base. While explaining that she was their only option, the base was attacked by the Elder Clan, as well as Warlordess Asami and her Husk Army. Niko ordered the army to defend the base, but they were quickly overrun, and Niko was forced to flee with the few others who survived... Appearance Niko has snowy pale skin, with red rosy cheeks and soft facial features. She has long, straight, waist-length black hair. Niko has Heterochromia, her left eye is a deep blood red colour while her right eye is an icy blue colour. Often, Niko wears a blood-red kimono with a black obi and light grey trim, wearing a red ruby necklace. Personality In her youth, Niko was traumatised by both her parent's deaths, being very distrusting of people around her and never developing a sense of humour. This led to her always seeming overly serious and literal about everything. After Fumihiro died and her children disappeared, Niko became incredibly depressed, though she became determined to make a difference in the world, she saw this as rebuilding the Aishi Empire. Abilities *'Dark Magic' **'Dark Fire' **'Teleportation' *'Stracikii Magic' **'Memory Reading' **'Demonic Magic' ***'Bloodbending' *'Weaponry' *'Agility' Relationships *Yukiko Kogaké - Mother; Deceased *Nobiru Kazukan - Father; Deceased **Nobu Aishi(previously Kazukan) - Uncle; Deceased **Yanuka Aishi - Aunt; Deceased ***Irene A. Aishi - Cousin; Presumably Deceased ***Rukohito K. Aishi - Cousin; Presumably Deceased ***Nazomi T. Aishi - Cousin; Presumably Deceased **Nuyuki Kazoku(née Kazukan) - Aunt **Akasuke Kazoku - Uncle; Deceased ***Arata N. Kazoku - Cousin **Kamé Ozai(née Kazukan) - Aunt; Deceased **Asuja Ozai - Uncle; Deceased ***Danuja Ozai - Cousin; Deceased ***Kaida Ozai - Cousin; Deceased ***Yuzuko Ozai - Cousin; Deceased ***Izanami K. Ozai - Cousin ****Koko E. Hu-Fung-Ozai - Second Cousin *Fumihiro Hayashi - Husband; Deceased **Amar Hayashi - Son; Missing **Yukimi Hayashi - Daughter; Missing **Daiki Hayashi - Son; Missing **Meikai Hayashi - Son; Missing Category:Kazukan Family Category:Aishi Clan Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe